Construction of homes, buildings, roads and other development generally disrupts the hydrology, or the natural water cycle, of the local environment. The type, amount and locations of rain water runoff are changed. On undeveloped land, storm or rain water runoff tends to follow natural contours of the land, and can be absorbed by the soil. Grasses and vegetation on undeveloped land tend to slow movement of runoff, so that more of the runoff can evaporate or percolate into the ground. Construction of essentially water impermeable areas, such as buildings, roadways, sidewalks and parking lots, reduces natural ground absorption of water and increases runoff.
As the runoff flows over developed land, it can pick up pollutants such as fertilizers, motor oil, animal waste, etc. It also picks up soil particles or silt. Accordingly, allowing the runoff to flow into lakes, rivers or streams tends to degrade them with pollutants, and/or clog them with silt. Various federal and state laws consequently regulate runoff into streams and rivers. Diverting runoff into a manmade structure such as a sewer or drainage ditch can help to control movement of the runoff. However, the runoff ultimately still cannot be released into a natural body of water (including salt water bodies), without tending to degrade them.
To minimize runoff problems, in many areas of the country, drainage basins are constructed as part of the land development. Drainage basins are generally excavated areas having gradually sloping sides, although naturally occurring drainage basins may also be used. A filter strip or grass swale may be located uphill from the drainage basin, to help remove suspended particulate pollutants, before the runoff collects in the drainage basin. Construction of drainage basins is often legally required by local government agencies, as part of the development approval and permitting process.
The drainage basin ideally is located and contoured so that it collects as much differential runoff as possible from the developed land area, while also collecting little or no natural runoff. The drainage basin is also made large enough to avoid overflowing with differential runoff even during prolonged or intense rain storms. The bottom and sides of the drainage basin are generally porous, so that collected differential runoff diffuses into the ground over time. The design parameters of any specific drainage basin can vary widely depending on ground contours, surface soil and sub-soil conditions, climate, and other factors.
For many years, drainage basin designs have been tested by drilling one or more bores in the soil at or near the proposed drainage basin site, to create a runoff percolation test pit or site. The absorption rate of water from the test pit into the ground is then measured and recorded over a specified period of time. Based on these measurements, engineers can determine whether a proposed basin design is acceptable, or otherwise determine alternative design parameters for a drainage basin.
Unfortunately, these existing techniques have certain disadvantages. Since they are generally necessarily performed using city or tap water, rather than actual runoff, the test results may not accurately correlate to real world conditions. Existing testing techniques have also relied largely on manual observation and recording of water level data. As a result, the test data may be subject to variations. It is also then labor intensive, and hence costly to obtain.
Accordingly, improved testing apparatus and methods are needed.